Mistletoe
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: It's Tala and Bryan's first holiday together. They decide to decorate the house with Kai and invite the Bladebreakers over. Tala doesn't know what to get Kai till an idea comes to mind. KR, TB Revised


I know it's passed Christmas but when I originally wrote this up before my pc fucked it up it was before the 25th.

So you get a delayed x-as treat folks.

I hope you like. And there will be a New Years one up too.

**Disclaimer:** If I own or won something I'll tell you.

-Mistletoe-

Just another day before the holidays. Children outside running and playing in the freshly fallen white blanket of snow while others; the trouble makers found it interesting tossing snow at the adults still shoveling the white mass off the sidewalks.

Christmas lights decorated every house with every bulb a different shimmering color. Reeves hung at every door with a big red bow hanging at the bottom. Bells around every doorknob with plastic Santa's and reindeers were in everyone's front yard. Snow men being built decorated with the children's hats and scarves.

Twas the season to be content and share the feeling amongst others.

''It's beautiful out isn't it.'' A pair of baby blue eyes watched the placid environment filled with children's laughter.

''It is.'' Another sat beside the first, on the long seat beneath the large window as he too observed the kids and smirked every time a snowball would connect with an adult.

''I want to celebrate Bry. It's our first holiday together.'' The red-head leaned his head against Bryan's shoulder and snuggled up closer to the boy.

''We are celebrating Tala.'' Bryan wrapped an arm around Tala's waist as the other sighed.

''I know but I mean full-out. Decorating this place, having a big dinner, getting people to come over. That kind of thing.''

''I guess if you want too.''

His orbs tore away from the windows view, lighting up with a new found joy.

''Really? You'll go along with this?''

Bryan shrugged his shoulders slightly, ''Why not?''

Tala jumped up with a smile dancing upon his lips and he pecked Bryan's cheek gently and dashed off towards the kitchen where the delicious smell of supper was coming from.

''Kai!'' He said, sliding into the kitchen on the newly waxed hardwood floors.

Looking up from preparing a side dish to their supper, the stoic slate-haired boy only 'hn'ed and his language that would translate to _'what?'._

''This year we've decided to decorate!''

Up bright and early the next morning to shop, Tala dragged Bryan out of their bed then went to get Kai up as well.

Standing in the hall, Bryan yawned and Kai stretched as Tala began to rattle off a list of things for them to pick up.

''We need a tree, lights, and any kind of flashy decorations-'' He even wrote a list of the articles he was naming off out loud. ''Eggnog, cookies''

The red-head opened the door as the other two slipped on their outer layers of warm clothing. Once again outside, another few inches of snow had fallen over night, covering the cement roads and sidewalks.

''Bryan!'' He called out to his lover and when the lavender-haired boy stepped out he was assaulted with a snowball.

Bryan, not one to back down tossed a snowball back at Tala as they began to scuffle around like the little children already out and playing.

Kai locked the door as he stepped out and followed Tala's footsteps in the snow till the sidewalk. He smirked at the pair who stood up and cleaned each other off.

It was just before supper when the day overfilled with shopping came to a close. They all walked in, holding a big share of bags from random stores.

''Your turn to cook Tala.'' Kai informed as he sunk into the comfort of the plush scarlet chair he flopped down on.

Tala seated comfortably on the couch showed no signs of moving till his arm reached over the couch's arm for the phone.

''Yes I'd like to order a pizza.''

The next day was another early rising one. All day, the boys worked on putting up decorations and even set up the huge Christmas tree Kai left to pick up during the day.

''After this, we're done.'' Tala said while grabbing a small clear tack and the mistletoe.

He stepped onto the small stool and pinned the kissing plant to the ceiling in the wall before their bedrooms.

As he stepped down, Kai walked out of his room and stopped in the hall to look up and see what Tala was currently looking at.

''Mistletoe.'' The red-head smirked and gently pecked Kai's cheek.

Kai walked off grumbling something about how disgusted he now was as he rubbed his cheek, smearing his blue triangles.

''Bry!'' Tala called out, chuckling at Kai who walked into the kitchen.

''What?'' Bryan came around the corner, halting his cooking for a second.

''Come here.'' Tala winked with a sly grin and pointed up at the newly placed decoration.

After supper, Tala retired to his room, bringing Bryan with him after he and Kai did the dishes.

They lay down together on the bed, listening to the soft playing music from the radio.

Tala played with a few locks of lavender hair that rested against his chest and shoulder.

''What do you want for Christmas Bry?'' Tala asked quietly, running his fingers gently through the silky hair.

''I only want you to be happy.'' Bryan idly traced shaped against Tala's stomach, under his shirt.

Tala sighed happily, ''You make me happy.''

Again, another comfortable silence consumed them as they snuggled together.

''I don't know what to get Kai.''

''Ask him tomorrow Tala.''

''I think I will.''

A loud noise from the kitchen disrupted his peaceful sleep and his blue eyes shot open. Groggily, he blinked a few times and looked down and slightly smiled since Bryan was still slumbering against him. Slowly, he untangled himself from his lover and grabbed his house coat before slipping out of their large bed.

Though the heating was on, the floors were still cold as he tip toed out of the room and down the hall. It was still early because there was barely any light at all penetrating the thick closed drapes in the living room.

He yawned upon entering the kitchen, barely lifting his arm to cover his mouth.

''I wake you?'' Seated at the table, with the morning paper spread out in front of him, Kai asked, sipping at his warm coffee.

''Sort of.'' Tala yawned again, rubbing his half closed eyes as he grabbed a mug and pored himself a coffee.

Tala seated himself opposite to Kai and watched him while he sipped at the steaming brew.

''Kai, what do you want for Christmas?''

''I don't want anything.''

''C'mon Kai, there must be something your heart desires?''

Kai sighed, not even bothering to look up at Tala as he slowly rose from his chair. ''I can't have what my heart wants.''

An uncomfortable silence settled around them as Kai walked out of the kitchen to the next room, leaving his paper and coffee cup at the table.

''Well you should at least get to see him then. See all of them again.''

''What do you mean?'' Suddenly interested, Kai came back into the kitchen and leaned against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

''I invited them over for the holidays.''

As Tala promised Kai, the next day being Christmas eve, the Bladebreakers all arrived at their house. Tyson, max and Kenny showed up first all together from Tokyo after convincing their parents to go have fun amongst themselves for change. With help from Grandpa of course, all the boys managed to sway their parents to go out and have a great time all together and were on the next flight to Russia.

The last bladebreaker had more difficulties getting down. At first, the White tigers didn't want him to go, trying to remind him that a certain someone was now living with Kai but Ray dismissed their concerns and boarded the plane anyway. Times had changed and besides, they wouldn't be the bladebreakers without him.

Before supper, just as everyone was settling down a very flustered Chinese boy arrived. He apologized for being tardy and after dinner offered to do the dishes.

After dinner, Ray, Tala and Bryan settled down in the living room while Kai was dragged away to help the others make holidays treats.

They all chatted about how their year had went and Tala found himself rather amused when Kai brought in mugs of cocoa for the trio. He concentrated on Ray who gave him just as much attention all the while smiling at each other very friendly. The red-head used to laugh at Kai when he would deny any crush whatsoever, saying they were only friends.

''Ray do you like Kai?'' Tala came out and asked openly but in a low voice. That seemed to surprise Bryan, currently being forced to wear a Santa hat as he looked at Tala, sitting between his legs and raised an eyebrow.

''Yeah he's a nice guy once you get passed his walls.'' Ray admitted, a small blush covering his cheeks as he sipped on the rich chocolate brew, looking down slightly so it didn't show as much.

''You know what I mean Kon.''

He didn't reply to Tala's accusation and only hid his head more.

''He does. He likes him.'' The other Russian accused with his famous evil smile across his face.

''What if I do?'' Ray mustered up the courage to blatantly confess and also defend himself at the same time.

''Well that helps me a lot because I know he likes you.''

''He does?'' The Chinese boy's eyes lit up like every bulb on the Christmas tree.

Bryan immediately shushed Tala as Kai walked in followed by the rest of his team.

With a silver tray filled with sweets in hand, Kai tried his best to fight off Max and Tyson trying to steal some before anyone else could get to them. He rolled his eyes and growled, not noticing Tala nod at Ray.

The chit chat continued on till about 11 all the while, Ray mostly stayed quiet, contemplating Tala's inconspicuous nods and facial expressions. He wasn't completely sure if he could trust the Russian couple.

Kenny dozed off first in the chair just before midnight slowly ensued by Max and Tyson snuggled up on the couch. Ray was slowly nodding off as Kai brought the dishes to the kitchen till he was abruptly woken up by Tala, looking as awake as ever.

''Well?''

''Well what?'' Ray yawned and sat up straight.

''Are you going to tell him?''

''I don't know.''

''The mighty Ray afraid?'' Bryan added mockingly, ignoring the sloppy glare Ray sent back at him.

''You know I can't just go up to him like that.''

The raven-haired boy sighed and looked up at the ceiling, letting his eyes follow the different paths of the decorations. Then something caught his eye and an idea came to mind.

''I've got an idea.'' He got up and without looking back at the curiously looks he was getting, he walked into the kitchen and leaned casually against the frame.

''Kai.''

The slate-haired boy jerked his head up. ''Yeah?''

''Can I talk to you?''

''Alright.''

He ensued Ray after his team mate gestured with a finger to follow. They stood in the hall together with Tala and Bryan peeking over the chair watching them even if they couldn't hear the conversation.

''I didn't know what to get you for Christmas but a red birdie told me something that gave me an idea.'' He stepped closer to Kai, taking in a deep breath. ''Did you know we're under the mistletoe?''

Kai hadn't the chance to could look up as he felt the warm sensation of Ray's lips pressed against his briefly. Though Ray pulled back to fast for him to react since it took that long for it too fully sink in what was happening.

''Merry Christmas Kai.'' Ray shied away from the look of surprise on Kai's face.

Ray had just kissed him yet the small taste wasn't enough. Kai wanted more, as greedy as it may have sounded; he yearned for more of those chaste gestures. The feeling of those soft lips against his caused shivers to run up his spine.

''You know, we're still under the mistletoe.'' It was the only thing Kai could say that would allow him more of the sweet bliss he craved.

Ray could only grin happily as Kai wrapped his arms around his waist line and pulled him up against that body he always dreamed of. He closed his eyes and loosely wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, supporting his body since his knees were about to give out.

As Kai captured Ray's lips in a more passionate kiss that he had longed, a smile curled up on Tala's.

''It's about time.'' He leaned back against Bryan and sighed. ''Now that everyone's happy.''

''We're just a big happy family.''

Tala laughed at Bryan and flicked at the pon pon on his Santa hat before kissing his cheek.

At the break on dawn, his scarlet orbs fluttered open and when he tried to move, his mind reminded him that there was still someone peacefully cuddled up to him. His fingers began to play in the loose raven locks behind Ray as he yawned and fully woke up.

Slowly, he slipped out of bed and slid his house coat on before creeping out of the room and down the hall.

He knocked on the next door down and waited as the movement from inside wore down and the door opened.

''G'morning.'' Tala appeared at the door and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his half opened blue eyes.

''Morning.'' Kai smirked and sighed.

''Why the early wake up call?'' Tala closed the door behind him and leaned on it, still yawning a few more times.

''I just wanted to thank you.''

Tala smirked as they shook hands and was a bit surprised when Kai pulled him into a hug.

''I'm glad you enjoyed your gift Kai, Merry Christmas.''

-End-

I am so late with this...I'm really sorry...the original version was much better but my memory is crap and I couldn't remember most of what I had written so a lot got changed...damn pc glares at her computer tower Anyways, enjoy the rest of the holidays. And yes, there will be a New Years one up soon on time I promise!


End file.
